Sergio Pérez
|birthplace=Guadalajara, Mexico |nationality= |status = Active |currentteam= |currentcar= |firstrace=2011 Australian Grand Prix |lastrace= |2012Position=10th |2012Pts=66 }} 'Sergio Pérez Mendoza '(born January 26, 1990 in Guadalajara) is currently a driver for Sauber alongside Kamui Kobayashi. He is one of the four new drivers for the 2011 season, the others being Pastor Maldonado, Paul di Resta and Jérôme d'Ambrosio. He is the second Formula One driver to be born in the 1990s, after Jaime Alguersuari. He is also the first Mexican driver in Formula One in 30 years since Héctor Rebaque in 1981. Pérez currently drives for , but has been released for the season. He has yet to confirm any contractual arrangements for 2014. 2011 season In October 2010, it was announced that Pérez would drive for the Sauber team in 2011 alongside Kamui Kobayashi. In his first race, in Australia, he finished seventh, stopping for tyres only once. Unfortunately, he and his team-mate, who finished one place behind, were disqualified due to a rear wing infringement, which meant that Pérez would become one of the very few drivers to be disqualified from their first Formula One race, along with Robert Kubica, Martin Brundle, Eppie Wietzes and Stefan Bellof. It was also the first race disqualification since Lewis Hamilton at the same circuit in 2009. In Malaysia, Pérez, whose dream season had been turned into a nightmare, was suffering even more when his car was struck by a piece of debris, damaging the Sauber and causing Pérez to retire. In China, he finished outside the points, in 17th, being penalized with a "drive through" and "stop and go". In Turkey, Pérez, who still had no points, finished again outside the points, in 14th. In Spain, Pérez scored his first points of the season, finishing 9th and scoring two points. However, this would have been eight points had the young Mexican not been disqualified in Australia. In Monaco, only 23 cars started as Pérez had suffered a terrible accident in the third qualifying session. Pérez had just exited the tunnel when his Sauber crashed into the barrier separating the track and escape road. He suffered a sprained thigh and concussion and was unable to start the race. In Canada, Pérez was replaced by ex-Sauber driver and current McLaren test driver Pedro de la Rosa, as Pérez was still feeling unwell after his Monaco accident. de la Rosa finished 12th in the race. At Valencia, Pérez recovered from his injuries and was well enough to race. He finished 11th, just outside the points. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Correct as of 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix: Career Results | |17th|14th| | Perez was injured in Qualifying for the 2011 Monaco Grand Prix. At the following race in Canada, Perez withdrew following Free Practice as a result of his injuries. He returned for the 2011 European Grand Prix| |11th| |11th|15th| | | | |16th| |11th|13th|14|16th}} | |11th|11th| |11th| | | | |14th| | | | |11th| |15th|11th| |66|10th}} |- Notes Category:Living people Category:1990 births Category:Mexican Drivers Category:2011 Début Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:2012 Season Drivers